robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Veritech
Veritech is a type of combat mecha used by Humans and built using robotechnology. The word, "VERITech" is an acronym which stands for Variable Engineering and Robotics Integration TECHnology. The principle feature of a Veritech is its ability to transform from a vehicle into a Battloid, which is a humanoid form. Some can also transform into another mode called Guardian or Gladiator mode. History VF-1 Valkyrie T.R. Edwards introducing Project Valkyrie.]] Project Valkyrie was a classified United Earth Government project to design a Veritech fighter using advanced Robotechnology gained from the crashed SDF-1. The project was first introduced in 2002. (Robotech Infopedia) By 2006, the project was under the command of Colonel T.R. Edwards with Doctor Emil Lang heading the design team. The project was based out of Macmartin Island off Macross Island. Numerous pilots were assigned to the project, including ex-Mercenary pilots. In that year, Roy Fokker was assigned to the project as the test pilot for the prototype vehicle. (Robotech: From the Stars: "Call to Duty", "The Program") heading for its first engagement.]] The prototype's first action was against Anti-Unification League fighters when Fokker defended an aircraft transporting Jan Morris to Macross Island. (Robotech: From the Stars: "The Program") A second Anti-Unification League attack saw the prototype damaged. While Fokker successfully utilized the fighter's Guardian mode he was unable to maintain control of the fighter leading to a crash landing. This incident coupled with numerous others in the complex project saw the brief cancellation of the project. Funds from Project Valkyrie were to be absorbed by Project Excalibur, a project to design destroids and the Lancer Space Fighter. (Robotech: From the Stars: "The Gathering Storm") However, after Fokker was able to defeat numerous Lancer fighters and the Armor-1 carrier using the YF-1 the project was restarted. (Robotech: From the Stars: "Commitment") By 2007, the VF-1 Valkyrie entered full production. MODAT-5 )]] The MODAT-5 was a Mecha that came into existence in the early part of the 21st century. Created at some point prior to the year 2027, the MODAT-5 was a mobile database terminal created through the use of Robotechnology. Essentially, it was a small part of a supercomputer and was actually linked to EVE. At the time, it was a top secret military prototype and designed as a weapon system developed as a result of the First Robotech War. It was destroyed in a battle with B. D. Andrews. ("Robotech: The Movie") VF-X-6 Genia A prototype made by the year 2015, the VF-X-6 Genia replaced the YF-4 Lightning and preceded the Alpha Fighter. (From the Stars: ''6: Commitment) VFA-6 Alpha The VFA-6 Alpha (also known as an Alpha fighter) was the main Veritech fighter in service with the Robotech Expeditionary Force. The fighter played a major role in the REFs expedition to Tirol and in the Third Robotech War. VFB-9 Beta The VFB-9 Beta (commonly just called the Beta fighter) saw service in the Third Robotech War. It was first constructed to be used on the Expedition to Tirol, and was used by the REF as it headed back to Earth. The Beta had the unique ability to join up with the VFA-6 Alpha, giving the smaller craft much greater thrust and firepower. Sylphid : Danger Zone)]] The Sylphid was a Veritech used by the Army of the Southern Cross. No transformation has ever been noted, but was called a "Veritech" and a "fighter," and it did show similarities to the original VF-1. VF-8 Logan The VF-8 Logan, also known as a Light Veritech Fighter, was used by the Southern Cross during the Second Robotech War. During the launch of the Pioneer Expedition, a number of Logan fighters were transported on board the SDF-3 for the planned mission to Tirol. However, a problem with the Space Fold engines meant that their journey took longer than expected and the planet was abandoned with its populace conquered by the forces of the Regent. This brought the Robotech Expeditionary Force in direct confrontation with those of the alien Invid. During initial entry into Tirolspace, a pair of Logans were used to retrieve a shuttle pod that had journeyed with the SDF-3 after being sucked into the Fold vortex. To rescue the two passengers on the pod, Jonathan Wolfe and his wingman were assigned with the recovery mission which succeeded before the Invid attacked the defenseless shuttle. ( : Departure ) During the Second Robotech War, the Logan was deployed in large numbers during early engagements against the clone forces of the Robotech Masters. Among the noted pilots of these fighters was Lieutenant Marie Crystal. However, as the Logan was primarily designed as an aerial dogfighter, when the war moved into space it was supplanted by the Armored Gyro Assault Chopper. VHT-1 The VHT-1 Veritech Hover Tank was a heavy ground mecha designed for civil-defense and urban-combat roles by the Army of the Southern Cross (ASC) in the period leading up to the departure of the SDF-3. The Southern Cross anticipated any future conflicts would be brought to Earth and developed its weapon systems with that sort of combat in mind. For that reason, while mecha loaded onto the SDF-3 carried heavy payloads of missiles, ASC mecha favored energy and projectile weapons less likely to cause collateral damage in the urban centers of humanity's still-rebuilding civilization. Ironically, those that remained on the SDF-3 at the time of the end of the Third Robotech War might well have been the only ones left intact, the Southern Cross' own forces having been defeated and hunted down during the Invid invasion of Earth. VFH-10 The Veritech Armored Gyro Assault Chopper (AGAC), also known as the Ajax, was the last series of mecha that was developed by the Army of the Southern Cross of the United Earth Government. They were part of a cooperative effort by the space and ground forces of the Southern Cross with the intention of creating a war machine that equally at home attacking an enemy in deep space or near the ground. Whilst not an excellent atmospheric fighter, it was quite capable in that role and large numbers of these vehicles were produced that saw service extensively in the Second Robotech War and briefly in the Third Robotech War. Cyclone The Cyclone is a type of Veritech mecha armor system that was developed by the Robotech Expeditionary Force and used extensively during the Third Robotech War against the forces of the Invid. Veritech Excavator )]] Veritech Excavators were Veritech fighters made especially for digging on mine planets. In 2999, a group of them went rogue and began attacking people. (Robotech 3000'') List of Veritech mecha *VF-1 Valkyrie *VF-4 Lightning *Sylphid *VF-8 Logan *VHT-1 Spartas *VFA-6 Alpha *MODAT-5 *VFH-10 Armored Gyro Assault Chopper *VFA-6X Shadow Fighter *VFB-9 Beta *Cyclone *VQ-6X Shadow Drone *Veritech Excavator Behind the scenes for a new-generation Veritech]] * Category:Technology Category:Mecha